<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chain by TearsF0rFears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652975">The Chain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsF0rFears/pseuds/TearsF0rFears'>TearsF0rFears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle of Hogwarts, Death Eaters, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsF0rFears/pseuds/TearsF0rFears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you dare lay a finger on her. She might be the enemy, but she is my enemy and mine alone."</p><p>Loving someone is problematic and messy. So when it becomes easier to hate them instead, do you turn them into your enemy or love them even more desperately? Is it even possible for lovers to become enemies?</p><p>Trigger warnings<br/>Self-harm<br/>Substance abuse<br/>Foul language<br/>Explicit sexual imagery<br/>Toxic relationship (lovers to enemies)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>lovers to enemies - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Strawberry fields forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They met how any lovers would.</p><p>At St Mungo's Hospital in the year of 1973.</p><p>She, of course, had many visitors, her sister and her friends came to be bothersome every Wednesday. But he lacked that company, and when he was moved to her ward, it was something she tried to rectify.</p><p>By stealing his dessert.</p><p>"I don't suppose you're going to eat that are you? Only you've been staring at it for the past half hour and I figure you would've at least opened it." Standing at the foot of his bed, she gets a good look at him. The dark bruising across his arms, a few cuts concealing the purplish circles under his eyes from a lack of sleep. The boy noticed she had them too, but hers seemed somewhat nicer than his and it irritated him, just as much as her red hair did.</p><p>"I'm saving it." His voice is deeper than she expects, sitting on the side of his bed, she either ignores or doesn't realise his discontent at her presence.</p><p>"Saving it for what exactly?" Her voice isn't exactly sweet, there's an edge to it which would cut into him if he let her.</p><p>"Not that it matters, but I have it with my pills." Furrowing her brows for a moment, she realises and scoffs. "Something amusing?"</p><p>"You can't swallow pills?" She shakes the pot of yoghurt getting ready to break the seal, he tries to snatch it back but winces in pain as the raw skin tugs against him.</p><p>"You're infuriating and a nuisance. Why don't you fuck off back to your own bed." He pulls his Transfiguration book onto his lap, hiding his face from her but also revealing the Hogwarts library card slipping from his belongings. Quite a curious person, she wonders why she's never seen him before.</p><p>"And you're such a charmer yourself? With those mannerisms, you must be a Slytherin." Pulling back the yoghurt lid, it splatters over her hand, licking it, the boy grimaced.</p><p>"And with that lack of decorum, you must be a Gryffindor."</p><p>"Ravenclaw." Stretching out her hand to him, the Slytherin looks down at her. "It's a handshake." Grasping his hand in hers, she shakes it firmly before slipping off the bed. "It's been a pleasure." She leaves the yoghurt opened for him on the table.</p><p>***</p><p>The next day when lunch is served, the Slytherin is given two cups of yoghurt. "You gave me two."</p><p>"Someone didn't want theirs." The Healer replies bluntly. The boy examines the yoghurt, precariously, he opens it, inspecting it for any signs of being tampered with dipping the spoon into it, he decides against his better judgement to try it. Strawberry.</p><p>***</p><p>The Ravenclaw would be scolded if her sister could see her now. Perched on the roof of St Mungo's, legs dangling over the edge, sketching London's nightlife. The Muggles go about their business and they're none the wiser to her hidden world. The fire door swings open behind her and the Slytherin stops dead in his tracks when he sees her.</p><p>"I don't bite." Calling out to him, she returns to her notebook.</p><p>"What are you doing here." It's a statement, he's accusing her of infiltrating his hideout.</p><p>"Probably doing what you're doing here."</p><p>"And what is it you assume I'm doing here." He settles next to her, leaving enough room between them in case she might decide to throw him over the edge. He realised he had that sort of personality.</p><p>"You tell me." Pausing her drawing she grins at him the same way she did when they first met. "Did I get the flavour right?"</p><p>"What?" His cold fingers fumble with the crushed cigarette packet, searching for a lighter, he groans in frustration when he feels his pockets are empty.</p><p>"I assumed a prestigious asshole like yourself would prefer strawberry over the chocolate." Tossing him a pack of matches, he rubs his hands together to get the sensation back before he can light it. Noticing his struggle, she lights it for him, beckoning him forward, she lights it before pulling it from between his lips and placing it between her own.</p><p>"You're a right bitch, did you know that?"</p><p>"Indeed I did. I have in fact been called an optimist with depressing tendencies which was probably my favourite." Handing it back to him, her fingers graze his, her warmth causes him to drop the cigarette, how could someone be so warm? "You're freezing." Pulling off her coat, she drapes it over his slim frame, watching him flinch as she tugs the zip up. "What are you in here for?"</p><p>"I tripped." He states matter of factly, daring her to challenge him. And she does.</p><p>"I've tripped quite a lot in my lifetime Slytherin and that is not the result of a fall." Pointing to the deep gash across his cheekbone and nose, he lights another cigarette just to give him something to do.</p><p>"Well, what are you here for?" The Slytherin demands.</p><p>"I tripped." She dared. How someone could scoff in an opulent way she had no idea, but he did.</p><p>"Go fuck yourself."</p><p>"I do, regularly." His nose crinkles at her crude language.</p><p>"Do you think they know we exist?" She points down to the Muggles walking along the streets.</p><p>"They will one day."</p><p>"How very ominous of you." She turns to completely face him, flipping to a new page.</p><p>"I didn't give you permission."</p><p>"I didn't ask for it." Despite his sigh, he sits still long enough for her to get a quick sketch. Pausing for a moment, she debates whether to include the cuts and bruises. Noticing her falter, the Slytherin watches her struggle, before smirking as she adds the cut across his nose, from this alone, he knows she's not afraid of a little gore. Not afraid to get close to messy things.</p><p>A few minutes pass before she tears the paper and hands it to him. It's not spectacular, it's actually quite messy, his hair shouldn't look as dishevelled as she's made it, his face isn't as thin and his eyes are most definitely not that sunken. They're worse, she's done him a service with the picture, made him look relatively human. Cigarette ash flops onto the paper and he's quickly brushing it away with a level of care he didn't know he still had.</p><p>"What's your name Slytherin?" He snaps his head back to her and those inquisitive green eyes. They were a lot nicer than his, a lot more alive.</p><p>"Regulus, Regulus Black."</p><p>"Delilah Evans." This time, when she extends her hand, he takes it willingly, soaking in her warmth.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oh crumbs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Sixth years, they were almost inseparable<em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>Almost.</em>
</p><p>Delilah being the little sister of Lily Evans threw a few spanners into their works, it frequently meant that Regulus would have to face his brother and deal with the issue of Delilah being a <em>filthy Mudblood</em> as he so kindly put it when they had one of their heated rows.</p><p>They argued a lot, but never did they love so deep as when they were in a screaming match, not that they would ever say this. For some reason, it told Regulus he was worth more than he thought. It also told Delilah that she had to fight him to make him realise that he meant a great deal to her.</p><p>But the moments they both lived for was when they could be together without the scrutinising eyes of their peers. Such as when they huddled down in the library late at night, Regulus coaxing her from her dorm just to read to her in the candlelight.  A mudblood Ravenclaw and a pureblood Slytherin was ludicrous, but at least she wasn't a Gryffindor Regulus would consistently remind himself. His mind frequented this far too much, would he still be as fond of her if she bore red and gold?</p><p>"What about a quill that corrects all your spellings?" Delilah was once again fashioning an absurd invention Regulus didn't have the energy to entertain.</p><p>"The teachers would never let you have it."</p><p>"But that's the beauty, it will correct it as you're writing." She peered up at him from the gap between the book he was reading and his chest. It was only last night she was fashioning a reading light which extinguished itself when someone tried to read over your shoulder. Her mind moved far too quickly for Regulus it was surprising he was still in her life.</p><p>"Mmmhmm." Delilah elbowed him in the stomach and recaptured his attention, not that she needed to, he was hanging on her every word.</p><p>"You really bring out my murderous streak Black."</p><p>"Normal people don't exactly have murderous streaks, Evans."</p><p>"Good job we're far from normal. You know, if I were to kill someone I'd do it with an icicle. The weapon would just melt."</p><p>"I think you're forgetting the most obvious weapon." He lowers his book, "your wand."</p><p>"Well I was just thinking if I were a Muggle-" Regulus abruptly stands, shoving her from his lap. Delilah huffed and brushed her hair from her face before stretching on the cool marble.</p><p>"I'm not sitting here for you to wish you were a Muggle when you have the superiority of magic. You make it sound like being a witch is such a bothersome thing." Regulus objected, scolding her before offering his hand, helping her to her feet, brushing the dirt from her shorts.</p><p>"Aren't you even curious?" Delilah wandered down the aisle, running her finger along the books.</p><p>"No. I never want to be mundane or anything less than magical. I think I'd kill myself if I was." Stating these words Delilah knows that everyone of them was true.</p><p>"Always the flair for dramatics. And trust me, I don't think you could ever be ordinary, anyway, the Muggles would never have a twat like you. Far too pretentious to get along with." She teased, placing their books back in the slots. It scared Regulus how tolerant he was of her teasing and her Muggle fascination. Over the holidays, things got tenser at home, with Sirius leaving, all their hopes laid on him to carry on the Black name with vigour.</p><p>It was an honour he accepted enthusiastically, not that he was entirely sure what it would yet entail. It was embedded in him that he had a grand future ahead of him, and hopefully, if she learnt to keep her mouth shut on certain matters, Delilah would be by his side.</p><p>"If you were a <em>Muggle</em>," he spat the words "you couldn't do this." Flourishing his wand, the library ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky. Regulus had learnt the spell over the summer, seeing how fascinated Delilah was when they stumbled across the Great Hall in a similar fashion on one of their midnight escapades, he hoped to recreate that same fuzzy feeling which poisoned him when Delilah smiled.</p><p>"Well check you out!" Her neck craned as she watched the stars glimmering, galaxy's swirling, her elongated throat was making it difficult for Regulus to focus, dutifully, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, otherwise who knows what they'd be doing. "So this is what you were doing instead of answering my owl." Delilah confronted him, as per usual. Regulus struggled to write to her over the summer, with his parents expecting his full commitment, he couldn't exactly provide her with all of his devotion.</p><p>Delilah felt his burning gaze, and dropped the subject, surprising Regulus immensely, she usually had a knack for annoying the shit out of him and quite frankly, it irritated him even more that she didn't push the matter. He wanted her mouth to retort some stupid remark, in fact he wanted her mouth to say anything, he found he loved the way it curved. "Fancy some biscuits?"</p><p>"Okay." Regulus began walking away, but Delilah still hadn't moved, she was so mesmerized by the magic he had produced and it caused a surge of pride through the egotistical Slytherin. But this was a different pride because it's source was Delilah Evans. "Come on." Regulus tugged her jumper as they checked around the corners for any in-coming prefects.</p><p>Running through the corridors of Hogwarts at night was thrilling, but running through the corridors, at night, with the <em>infamous</em> Regulus Black? Well, that was positively scandalous. Regulus felt like he could breathe at Hogwarts, it eased just a little of the stress he felt because it brought him closer to Delilah.</p><p>But, as their school days began to come to an end, with only a couple of years to go, hearing Delilah plan out their future made his chest ache with the burden of knowledge that he most likely wouldn't be doing any of the things she had proposed for them to do. Whilst she was destined for the light, he was being further sucked into a void. Regulus would sometimes dare to let his mind wander when Delilah had fallen asleep next to him in History of Magic. What if he could take her with him into the void? Regulus had a talent for reading people, classifying them into good and bad, Delilah just had to make his life difficult and stick out like a sore thumb, refusing to be stuffed into a category.</p><p>"This way Slytherin." Delilah's hand grasped his, tugging him in the opposite direction to where he had been going. They never really held hands, usually, they were shoving and hitting each other. Only yesterday had she thrown her Astronomy book at him, reenacting his revenge, from the other side of the Hall, at dinner Regulus caused her food to splatter at her, covering her face with sauce from the pasta she always chose. Dismissing every single wide-eyed pupil, she had marched over to the Slytherin table, shoved Leo, one of his only friends, to the side and gave him quite a verbal threat.</p><p>So when she did reach for his hand, because it was always Delilah to make the first move, he wasn't exactly sure how to feel about it. With his mind tugging one way and his poor excuse of a heart the other, he decided to aggressively ignore the feelings. Except his fingers had a mind of their own and he'd catch them brushing up and down her knuckles, because holding her hand was like something magical, ironic he knew.</p><p>Bursting into the kitchen, the house-elves welcomed them. They seemed to be the only ones who didn't scrutinize their friendship. Regulus actually found their presence quite nice, Delilah, an advocate for Elf rights always tried to get on their good side.</p><p>"Right, biscuits." Of course, Delilah tried to get them herself, clambering up the shelves, Regulus quickly pulled her back down, painfully remembering the last time she tried this she fell and broke her arm. Regulus had to deal with deathly glares all week because evidently, he was to blame for injuring the school's golden girl, besides Lily.</p><p>"How about we don't do that." Submitting to defeat, the house-elves catered to their needs and stoked up the fire for them as they shovelled down the biscuits.</p><p>"Magic brooms or sticky fingers?"</p><p>"I beg your pardon?" Regulus mocked the suggestive nature of Delilah's question, she shoved his shoulder and rolled her eyes in the way which made Regulus want to do things-</p><p>"Get your mind out of the gutter <em>Reggie</em>." If it were anyone else calling him that they'd be face down writhing in pain.</p><p>"You live in the gutter <em>Dede." </em></p><p>"I think I prefer sticky fingers." Stifling a laugh, Regulus held his hand up in surrender.</p><p>"You're digging your own grave."</p><p>"For someone who despises Muggles, you do like to use their phrases." Delilah quirked her brow before shoving a biscuit in whole.</p><p>"Remind me why we're acquaintances." Regulus dusted the crumbs from the corner of her lips she stuck her tongue, snatching his fingers back Delilah cackled.</p><p>"Because, if I wasn't your friend I'm pretty sure half the school would have tried to kill you by now." This was, unfortunately true. Regulus was popular, probably because he was Seeker, but it didn't mean he was well-liked. He knew how to get on people's nerves and it confused him as to why people didn't want to kill Delilah, with her nature being exceedingly vexatious. But they loved her, they clouded her like a bad smell, a smell Regulus wishes he could just fucking vanquish.</p><p>"Surprised someone hasn't made an attempt on your life yet."</p><p>"I make enough attempts on my own life, I don't give people a chance to."</p><p>"Do not joke about that." This was one of the topics Regulus wouldn't tolerate, he learnt the state of her wrists in fifth year when she came to his dorm in the middle of the night, cutting a little too deep, she needed his help. When didn't she need his help?</p><p>"Humour is my coping mechanism."</p><p>"Well, you're not very funny." He proclaimed, shaking the image from his head. It was another thing about Delilah he couldn't wrap his head around. The utter embodiment of perfection, what did she have to be so cut up about? Regulus grinned at his pun, knowing Delilah would find it amusing, he said it out loud, watching the corners of her mouth curl into a smile. Their friendship was disturbing, but their humour was diabolical.</p><p>"Are you ready for the game against Hufflepuff? I've got a couple of Galleon's on you to catch the snitch. Do not lose me money Reggie." Delilah remarked sternly, brushing the crumbs from her.</p><p>"Have I ever?" One year, they had managed to win 25 Galleon's from betting alone, Lily tried to intervene but it just meant that they had to get sneakier.</p><p>They rambled on in the kitchens it was well past one am when Delilah brandished the tattoo she had let her friend do during the summer. It was a wonky smile which lied on the inside of her left middle finger, but she looked at it like a masterpiece. Delilah's eyes lit up in a similar manner to Regulus's when he saw her at the winter ball last year, unfortunately, she had decided to go with Zacharius Clarke, much to his chagrin.</p><p>She assured him they didn't kiss and that she did have <em>some </em>standards. Regulus wasn't entirely why he cared, he wasn't exactly modest with Alexandra Greengrass. Wandering hands just wanted a warm body to take his mind off other things, but much to his dismay, her body was stone cold like his.</p><p>Thankfully, they both agreed to be each other's strictly <em>platonic</em> date this year, Delilah couldn't dissuade him from wearing all black and she was adamant to wear a velvet blue. They both knew that no matter the other wore, it would be a struggle to keep their hands in chaste reservations. Delilah bit her bottom lip simply thinking about Regulus dressed all in black, her thighs squeezing together slightly, Regulus noticed the flush of red to her cheeks that was most definitely not from the fire.</p><p>If <em>only</em> he could get a glimpse inside her slovenly mind.</p><p>Pushing aside their years of friendship, they never completely revealed themselves to one another, that was far too intimate for two people who were <em>friends</em>.</p><p>"Let's get you back to bed." Regulus's voice lulled her from her daydream and she smiled at him in a dazed way. "You've always got something to smile about." His voice was a playful scold that Delilah learnt to detect when he wanted to know what she was thinking.</p><p>"You always give me something to smile about." This affection was startling to Regulus, his mind barely had time to understand what she meant before her arm was linked through his and they were wandering down the shadowy corridors.</p><p>Voices echoed around the corner and they both froze, Delilah, clutching onto Regulus's arm in a way that was too much for him to handle at this given point. Yet to think of a plan, Delilah was pushing him behind Salazar Slytherin's statue and pressing her hand to his mouth. Swotting her hand away, Delilah let out a small giggle from the disgruntled look on his face.</p><p>The footsteps stopped and instead it was Regulus's hand clamped over her mouth before any more sounds could emerge. Shifting their bodies so Delilah was out of sight, there was a knawing feeling in his stomach telling him this was right, to keep Delilah hidden, he'd deal with the repercussions.</p><p>Or maybe it was his groin telling him it was right, their bodies were driven together in a way that made them feel parts of the other that they never thought they would become acquainted with. The curve of Delilah's breasts was now pressed against his body, and his taunt torso was squished against her middle. Their eyes lingered on one another's for longer than necessary, and if Delilah wasn't mistaken, she felt her heart rate increase. Regulus bit his tongue when she looked up at him through her lashes, just picturing her a little lower down made <em>something </em>stir.</p><p>At that moment, he had a choice. Let Delilah feel his worsening erection or be caught by prefects and to his mind the answer was obvious. Stepping back from her and into the hallway, he flashed her a look telling her to stay exactly where she was. Delilah chewed her chipped grey nails, only settled by Regulus's smirk.</p><p>"Is that little Black I see!" Were you fucking kidding me? Regulus spun around, face to face with his brother and his friends. In this circumstance, he wished he was still pressed against Delilah, biting the inside of his cheek to try and think about anything but her breasts against him.</p><p>"Fuck." Regulus cursed as they advanced. Watching Sirius and James bound over.</p><p>"What are you doing lurking in hallways?" James pranced over to him, swinging his arm around Regulus as if they were chums.</p><p>"I could ask the same of you."</p><p>"Well, we were off to raid the kitchens. I'm sure the house-elves have got some firewhiskey down there somewhere."</p><p>"You're welcome to join." Sirius's invitation caught Regulus off guard, he was lost for words for a moment, just staring at his brother. Watching from the shadows, Delilah practically felt Regulus's uncertainty and stepped out from behind the statue and to his side.</p><p>"So that's what you were doing! My mistake, <em>who </em>you were doing." Peter chimed in, Regulus's hand curled into a fist which Delilah hastily pushed behind his back. The red of her cheeks matching her hair, a rat looking prick was not talking to her that way.</p><p>"Come a bit closer and say it again Pettigrew." Delilah threatened, and Regulus smirked. Sure, he may not have many friends, but he had something they didn't. A fearless Ravenclaw who was absolutely barking mad. James didn't exactly want to piss off his girlfriend's little sister and shoved Peter, glaring at him.</p><p>"Lovely to see you Lilah." Sirius smirked between the two and Regulus's fist only clenched tighter, his jagged nails bit into his palm.</p><p>"You too lads." There was no problem between the Marauders and Delilah, in fact they quite liked her. Some more so than others, Regulus watched as Remus's eyes gazed over her, he was supposed to be the smart one. Delilah wormed her hand into his and his nails were now ripping into her skin, he eased immediately.</p><p>"So? Fancy coming along?" The invitation floated in the air awkwardly.</p><p>"We really should be heading to bed. Regulus has training for Quidditch tomorrow." Regulus clenched her hand for oversharing, but she only carried on "He's going to be absolutely brilliant. We've got a few bets on actually if you want in? Just don't tell Lily." Delilah sweetly smiled and they melted like butter. Hook, line and sinker, she owned them. There was a quick exchange of money before they sauntered in their different directions, their hands still woven together.</p><p>"You shouldn't have done that." Regulus remarks as they stand outside the Ravenclaw entrance.</p><p>"Why not? We're going to rob them blind." Jingling her pocket of Galleons, Regulus could care less about the money. What bothered him was the fact that they had looked at her like she was their friend too and then she had to go and tell them about the match.</p><p>"I don't like the way they look at you. Especially Remus. His eyes wandered a little too much for my liking." He leant against the bannister, crossing his arms like a sulky teenager as Delilah stepped closer, grinning from ear to ear with knowledge that Remus was in fact playing for the other team.</p><p>In fact she was certain that he played the game with Sirius, and they were very good partners in the game. Quite a cute couple.</p><p>"Would you like me to wear a sign around my neck reading 'Property of Regulus Black-touch and you die'?" In the moonlight, Delilah looked delectable, and Regulus's tongue was wetting his lips before he realized what he was doing.</p><p>"I'd like that very much." The answer surprised them both. The air became stagnant and Regulus's words drifted between them like nargles. A smirk played on Delilah's lips before she rose to her tiptoes, those luscious lips brushing Regulus's ear</p><p>"It can be arranged."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dazed and Confused</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: substance misuse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Have you got your broom?" Delilah fussed as they marched onto the Quidditch pitch.</p><p>"No Delilah, I thought you know what? This match I'll try to play without a <em>broom</em>." Trying to clip him round the ear, Regulus's height bought him an advantage and he swiftly dodged.</p><p>"Keep up that tone and you'll find your broomstick somewhere unpleasant." The snarky remark reminded him exactly why he got on so well with Delilah. Neither was afraid to actually speak their mind, bold enough and tumultuous enough to deal with the repercussions later. Obviously, it wasn't just that. When Regulus returned to his house the other night, he kept thinking about Delilah's words, teasing against his hot skin.</p><p>The more he thought about it, the more it turned him on, remembering the feeling of her against him, he cast <em>Muffliato</em> and dipped his hand into his boxers. Little did he know, Delilah was doing the same only a few floors above.</p><p>When they were finished, they laid there and actually thought about the other. Regulus remarked how much he enjoyed the way she commanded people's attention, yet Delilah simply fell in admiration for the way in which Regulus didn't care for people's opinion, except hers.</p><p>Delilah boiled it down to one simple thing. Time. They'd grown to know each other so well that they knew what the other was going to do before they even knew, time makes the heart grow fonder and boy did Delilah's heart swell that night at the thought of Regulus.</p><p>The Slytherin, however, found it impossible to pinpoint one exact reason as to why his Ravenclaw made him feel the way she did.  Appearance didn't really matter all too much, admitting to himself that there were prettier girls than her, he still couldn't stop comparing them to her when they poorly attempted to flirt with him. Comparing everything they did to Delilah's rambunctious manner when their dainty hands rested over his, he found himself longing for the sturdy handshake Delilah first greeted him with. The way her fingers slid into his palm, tracing up to his finger tips, holding her hand was like holding something delicate.</p><p>Something Regulus tried to resist the urge to break.</p><p>Feelings were a difficult thing for anyone to understand, let alone a seventeen-year-old boy who was planning a revolution, one in which he had to hide from his best friend. Embodying everything he was being taught to fight against, he couldn't exactly share this part of his life with her.</p><p>The Slytherin team went over their game strategy a couple more times, Delilah interjecting her own opinions.</p><p>Over the summer, Delilah had asked Lily to teach her a little more about Quidditch, and even played a few games with the Marauders. There was an adamant desire for her to understand the game and perhaps love it the way Regulus did.</p><p>Remembering the rapture on Regulus's face was painted with when he managed to win Slytherin the House Cup earlier in the year, she wanted to relish in the victory with him.</p><p>Of course, she had no idea that Regulus was also ecstatic about the way Delilah was screaming his name from the stands, her own housemates looked at her abysmally but she didn't care. Red windswept hair didn't stop her cheering him on.</p><p>The team began to disperse, Delilah wishing good luck to them all it was surprising that she didn't just migrate to the Slytherin quarters. Before Regulus could mount his broom, Delilah swiftly grabbed a hold of his Quidditch robes and trapped him in a hug. Wrapping his gangly limbs around her, they stayed like this for a while, at this proximity Regulus discovered that she had changed her shampoo to an apple-scented one, he deeply inhaled it, burying his face into her shoulder.</p><p>"Good luck Slytherin." As if this wasn't enough affection, she planted an awkward kiss somewhere between his chin and his cheek. "Now bugger off and win us a shit tonne of money." With a nudge, he was up in the air, a little stunned from the stinging of her lips on his skin. Delilah weaved her way through the crowd, settling in with her Slytherin friends, they dressed her in green. Adjusting it slightly, Regulus's scarf was now unobstructed, the initials <em>R.A.B</em> resting dutifully on her chest. The match commenced.</p><p>***</p><p>"Regulus Black has caught the Snitch! Slytherin wins!" The team swoops past the stands and Delilah's voice is sore from her cheers.</p><p>"Come on!" Evelyn dragged them down the stands and out onto the pitch congratulating all the players, Delilah headed straight for Regulus. Grinning remarkably, Regulus walked towards Delilah who jumped into his arms.</p><p>"That's my boy!" With his arms tight around her middle, Regulus lifted her from the ground as the whole of Slytherin broke out into raucous celebration. "You were magnificent!" Not only did Delilah kiss his cheek, but she also kissed every single crevice of his face and Regulus could only hold her closer.</p><p>"I told you I wouldn't let you down."</p><p>"You could never let me down." Oh, how wrong Regulus would prove her. But for now, he'd savour her happiness, because soon enough, he'd be the cause of her melancholy. "Regulus?" Noticing the indifferent look which now clouded his face, Delilah squeezed his forearms which rested around her waist.</p><p>"We've got a celebration to christen." His grin returned, but that sinking feeling reminded him of how misleading it was. Reluctantly he returned her to the ground and Delilah lamented on how heavy gravity felt without his arms around her.</p><p>Trying his hardest to join in on the conversation, he noticed how none of the Slytherin's really seemed to mind Delilah's presence, they were all brought up believing she was an abomination.</p><p>Regulus watches as Delilah lit a cigarette handing him one, she fumbled for a match.</p><p>"Come here." Regulus delicately held her jaw, pulling him towards her until the tips of the cigarettes touch and his is lit and he's inhaling as he allows himself to get lost in Delilah's eyes.</p><p>To mix magical blood with that of a Muggle made him feel sick to his stomach and he knew it did for his housemates, but Delilah? For some unknown, undiscussed reason she was the exception, they treated her like pureblood royalty, it was unsettling.</p><p>The Slytherin common room was alive with music and people, it's doors were open for the night and despite their usual hatred of one another, all houses seemed welcome this evening.</p><p>"What do you want to drink?" Delilah shouted down his ear over the music.</p><p>"Usual." Watching her shift off into the crowd, he curses himself because he should have gone with her. He barely trusted anyone, let alone drunk people.</p><p>"Well done!" There's a hand on his shoulder which pulls his eyes away from Delilah and it's Sirius's beaming face.</p><p>"Thanks," Regulus answers uneasily. If only there were instructions on how to interact with your brother who ran away from home, taking every last ounce of hope you had with him. Regulus was left with the fragmented pieces of a defectively constructed family, he used the term loosely. It's not that Regulus didn't want a relationship with his brother, it's just that he wanted him to see things from his perspective, it wasn't as easy as just leaving and anyway, he quite liked the idea that dark wizards proposed. That immensity of power thrilled him, but he also just wanted his brother, he was a boy of seventeen after all, who didn't need their big brother?</p><p>"Just because I'm not home anymore doesn't mean you can't talk to me." Sirius bends slightly and calls in his ear. Regulus was taken back to the memories of their childhood where Sirius would throw himself in front of his mothers wand, his body crumpling with pain for a punishment neither of them deserved. The nights where Regulus would crawl into his brothers bed and beg him to make it all stop. Well now it was his turn to launch himself at the mercy of the Dark Lord.</p><p>Regulus was the protector now.</p><p>"Is this really the time? I'm fine. In a few years, half these people will either be my enemy or within my ranks. Trust me, I'm thriving." Under the flashing lights, Regulus noticed the way Sirius frowned.</p><p>"And what about her?" Sirius gestures to Delilah who was talking animatedly with a few disgruntled Hufflepuffs before giving them the finger.</p><p>"She'll be by my side."</p><p>"You think he'll let you?" Regulus's body turned to stone at Sirius's burning question. Because he really had no idea if he would be allowed. Firmly patting his shoulder, Sirius slipped away to his friends as Delilah shoved a drink into his hand.</p><p>"That was nice of him."</p><p>"I'm giving you permission to get me drunk blind. I don't want to remember anything tomorrow and if I do, you'll have failed miserably." Delilah squeals in excitement as they cheers the vivid green liquid sloshing in their cups, downing it in one. The liquid scolds their throats, noses crinkling in revulsion, the night is punctuated with many of these moments.</p><p>Different intoxicating liquids enter their bodies, but it's nothing compared to dancing with Regulus. It's barely dancing, but they're moving with the music and they're pressed against each other in a way which reminds them of the night behind the statue.</p><p>Delilah's hair is a state, flipping in all directions as her body sways and her top rides up her torso, revealing a sliver of skin which Regulus's hands hold onto, pulling her back against his chest. Barely noticing his hands on her hips, Delilah moves against him as his thumbs brush over the exposed flesh, becoming acquainted with her body in a way that he didn't know he was allowed to.</p><p>Lowering his head, he presses his face into her hair, breathing in that inebriating scent. Delilah's head falls back against his chest and her neck is right next to his lips, she wants his lips on her, her flesh tingles as his thumbs caress her hips. Just a little lower-</p><p>"Evans! Come on!" They both snap their heads up as Leo drags them through the crowd and into the equally busy bathroom where thin lines of white decorate the marble counter. Delilah leans against Regulus, watching his eyes blaze as he looks at the countertop with a pang of ferocious hunger. He wasn't a regular user, but it always gave him a nudge when he felt that creeping anxiety, but now, he just wanted to lose himself completely, he wasn't sure when he'd next be allowed to.</p><p>To completely withdraw from his own mind and be comforted by the forces outside his control aroused him. Just to not be himself for a while.</p><p>The Slytherin's and the odd Hufflepuff bend over the counter and sniff every grain of the powder, tossing their heads back, they pinch the bridge of their nose as their eyes scrunch and veins twitch with the substance. Letting out shrieks of excitement, their bodies vibrate with the thrill of it.</p><p>"You don't have to," Regulus whispers low into Delilah's ear, but his voice is so seductive, so goddamn irresistible that she'd do anything he asked of her. She pulls them to the counter as the bathroom fills with cheers and encouragement.</p><p>"I knew we'd corrupt you sooner or later." Evelyn rubs her shoulders as Delilah lowers herself. Watching Regulus first, he snorts the line with ease, the precision of someone who had practice. Regulus told Delilah all about his experiments with substances, he never told her why. It was easy for her to guess, with the way his eyes glazed over that it gave him respite from the world. The world she despised.</p><p>From his words, she wanted to experience the oppressive sensitivity and the slight shudder which would ripple through her.  Throwing his head back, Regulus doesn't pinch his nose but seemed at peace as his sense are infiltrated. Arteries are buzzing and his head begins to swim, but he focuses back on Delilah, taking a deep breath, she does exactly what he did.</p><p>"<em>FUCK</em>!" Grabbing her nose, she rubs it trying to rid herself of that painful burning deep in her nostrils as the powder filters into her system, she staggers back into Regulus, his arms ready to catch her as always. Cradling her in the safety of his arms, he feels Delilah shudder and coil into the drugs.</p><p>"You're doing brilliantly." His voice cooes like the Devil himself watching her gasp for fresh air as the chemical tang makes his blood sing. When she opens her eyes, they're wide with pleasure and they've got drinks shoved in their hands to rid themselves of the aftertaste. Watching as Regulus licks his index finger collecting the remanents of the power and rubbing it on his gums.</p><p>Heading back outside, there's a tingling spreading up Delilah's body and she's reliant on Regulus for support, keeping her straight, they make their way back to the dance floor and everything is sort of a colourful blur...</p><p>Regulus stayed close to Delilah as she became even more disorientated. But her smile grew as the buzz consumed her, and every brush against someone was like pure electric coursing through her. Definitely feeling the coke's effect, her arms wind around Regulus and she's laughing her head off about absolutely nothing, but he's joining in and the vibrations from his chest against her face are heavenly.</p><p>Their heads are heavy with substance, but Regulus's hands are as light as a feather as they brush over her body, bringing goosebumps to the surface. Delilah's never been like this with him before, they'd been to parties, but they had always been somewhat respectable, she'd never lost herself this deeply before and she wasn't sure if she wanted to return again.</p><p>Things were so much easier this way, your mind couldn't focus on any one thing so it closed off completely, and touch became the only understandable thing. Regulus knew this too, and that's why his lips, after years of teasing and wondering what if, were against her jaw. Wet and sticky from the sweet alcohol they'd been consuming. Delilah's head rolls to the side, exposing more of her neck as Regulus's tongue laps at her skin, it rips her breath from her lungs and his mouth sucks harshly on the delicate skin, she prays he'll do it again.</p><p>Looking down at his work, the bruise is vivid in the light and now, surely, people will know to stay away from her. Regulus leaves another mark, and another, trailing down to her shoulder, he's not sure if he hears her moan, but he hopes to fuck he does.</p><p>Cupping her jaw, he tugs her face to his and her eyes are mesmerized by the after-effect of his mouth, wiping her thumb over his bottom lip, they're swollen and red, the remnants of the drink sticking to her thumb.</p><p>"I think you're stunning." Delilah's whispering in his ear, but it's as loud as a drum, kissing the patch of skin under his ear, she wonders if she'd be doing this if she wasn't laced up on coke. Would she be palming him through his trousers if she knew she'd remember this tomorrow? If she just tilted her head a little more, she'd be able to taste his lips-</p><p>"Come and dance with me, Lilah!" Evelyn is pulling her away from Regulus, pulling her away from the luscious taste of his lips before she can stop it. Regulus rubs his hand over his face, <em>stop it, just fucking stop it.</em></p><p>Drifting through the crowd he makes it to the makeshift bar, pouring himself another shot of something when Bellatrix appears next to him.</p><p>"Fraternizing with the enemy?"</p><p>"She, is <em>not</em> our enemy."</p><p>"So you've persuaded her then?" His silence makes Bellatrix grin, of course he hadn't said anything to her. Maybe he could just obliviate her and it'd be so much easier, but he's far too selfish to let her go. So he bites his tongue and continues to convince himself he's waiting for the right moment. "Think about whose side you're on."</p><p>"Do not question my loyalty cousin. I have been chosen, me." Regulus reminds his cousin bitterly, satisfaction shrowds his face. "Delilah will be by my side. She will see that things are better this way."</p><p>"For your own sake, I hope so." Their conversation is brief and it haunts him with what he wanted to escape. Combing the crowd for auburn hair, Delilah is nowhere to be seen and causes an unsettling alarm in him. Pushing past people he's looking in every corner for her, almost mistaking her for Lily, he steers away and up to the dorms. Opening every door, he witnesses things he'd rather not until he reaches his door and it's locked.</p><p>Pulling out his wand from his back pocket, he unlocks it and slips inside. Delilah's clothes are thrown across the floor, leaving a trail to his bed, where she lay in his Quidditch jumper, barely covering her knickers.</p><p>Panic leaves his system and he's shaking his head in amusement. Collecting her clothes, he throws them in the hamper and lifts her legs onto his bed, stopping instantly when she whimpers, looking down, his hands are on her thighs.</p><p>
  <em>Remove them.</em>
</p><p>And he's frozen. He usually rested his hand on her leg when they were lounging around in the library, he'd seen her in underwear before. The evening she had persuaded him to go swimming in the Black Lake with her, he watched as her robes simply slipped away leaving her in a plain white set. Regulus remembered vividly diving into the cold water to try and calm himself down.</p><p>But this? This was different, and it breached anything they'd done as friends. Snatching his hands away, he's disgusted with himself. Cursing under his breath, he pulls the cover over Delilah, watching as she nuzzles into his pillows. Regulus doesn't even think he can get in the bed with her after what he's done.</p><p>"Regulus-" Delilah stretches out her hand for him, he's hesitant before her fussing gets the better of him and he's lying next to her. Delilah rests her head on his chest, her arm lazily draped over his middle.</p><p>"Delilah, I'm not good for you."</p><p>"I know. You're sinful." Sleep coats her voice and Regulus begins to believe that obliviating her will be the only valid option. "But I cherish you too much to say goodbye. What's life without a little risk? Sinners will always find you." Those words are earnest and truthful. Despite her lack of clarity, Delilah knows she means every word. She's also not stupid, she knows he's been hiding something and she's sure she knows what it is, but it's not her place to ask, not yet anyway.</p><p>Regulus's body melts into the bed and he rests his hand on top of hers, imagining they could be something other than friends, because if he couldn't hold her again like this (which <em>friends </em>didn't often do), he deduced it would probably kill him.</p><p>"I cherish you too."</p><p>And it's clear.</p><p>This is her declaration, this is her commitment, she'd follow him to the ends of the Earth.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took weeks for Delilah's love bites to fade, and with the Winter Ball only a few days away, they still remained like stubborn ink stains. Regulus had to stop himself grinning every time he looked at her, as every time he did Delilah would hit him with a variety of textbooks, even branching out to throwing her wand at him.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not funny." Delilah swotted Regulus's hand away as his finger lingers over the most prominent one under her jaw, the one that even makeup couldn't completely conceal.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm laughing," Regulus remarked, and he truly was because Delilah had no idea that it was his markings upon her. When she woke late the next day, Regulus was laying next to her scribbling away on parchment, and when Delilah stated she couldn't remember a single thing, he thought that perhaps it was for the best.</p><p> </p><p>So here he sat, fermenting in the knowledge that it was his lips against her. "You look a right state." Pushing her hair behind her ear, Regulus couldn't stop thinking about the feeling of being against her, and with her legs indolently hung over his as they studied, she wasn't making it easy for him to think of anything else.</p><p> </p><p>"Surprised you Ravenclaws actually know how to have fun." Leo yawned, stretching over to peer at Evelyn's dolefully wrong star chart.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me, Leo, have you ever seen a Ravenclaw after O.W.L's? We would put you to shame, not sleeping for two days straight does something to a person. I'd say we were even more ambitious than you." Delilah boasted, through her fervent statement, her leg had slipped further along Regulus's thigh, causing him to clear his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"I just assumed your only personality trait was books." Delilah leaned over the table, smacking him over the head with parchment. Alec snorted slightly as Nott's head slipped onto the table, drooling in his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"As much as yours is being ignoramus. How in the Rowena Ravenclaw is mbooks' a personality trait?" Regulus leant in a little closer to whisper in Delilah's ear as Leo rambled on. Alec shook his head ferociously warning Leo to simply shut the fuck up.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you really not slept for two days straight?" There was more caution in his words than he would have liked.</p><p> </p><p>"Not now dear, your friend is trying to prove he's not an imbecile."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't go breaking his heart too severely, you know how sensitive he is." Regulus jeered, ready for Delilah to bombard him with the facts she stored in that brain of hers, but instead, she began humming? "I'll admit this isn't what I expected-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I know that one!" Evelyn chimed in "Don't go breaking my heart" her voice uncertain of the words, Regulus and Leo looked towards each other, hoping the other had some answer for what was going on. "I couldn't if I tried."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, honey if I get restless" Delilah sang into her quill before batting her eyelashes up at Regulus "baby, you're not that kind." Oh god, she was serenading him with Muggle music, Regulus was sure he'd heard his brother singing this before and he hated to admit that he knew some of the words.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully a group of Slytherin's came tumbling into Regulus's common room, giving him time to catch his breath and sort out his thoughts. Severus's face peeped out through the crowd, gesturing for Regulus to follow him. Making some lousy excuse about getting his charms book, which was right on the table, Regulus followed Severus. Leaving Leo sighing over his Star Chart, scribbling out yet another mislabelled planet whilst Delilah and Evelyn continued singing in an off-key tune, catching the attention of some foul Mudblood Slytherin's.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you received any word from home?" Regulus shook his head, looking down at the letter in Severus's hand. Snatching it from him, he unfolded the parchment, they were to endure the Dark Mark when they returned home for Christmas. Regulus read over the words again and again. This couldn't be happening so soon, not when he still hadn't spoken to Delilah. "Is there a problem?" Snape demanded, looking at Regulus's indifferent countenance.</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all. Just sooner than I expected."</p><p> </p><p>"It's necessary for us to move forwards Black. Unless you're having second thoughts?" Regulus pushed Snape against the wall, his glare deathly.</p><p> </p><p>"If one more person questions my loyalty, I'll ensure to make good use of an Unforgivable. None of this petty shit Potter uses on you. Are we clear?" Severus nodded, releasing the boy, Regulus turned back to the table, where Delilah had vanished from, leaving a note in her scrawled handwriting that he despised.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Speaking with my sister, I'll see you after dinner.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Crumpling the paper, Regulus was left seething in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"I want you to have some time away from Regulus," Lily announced to Delilah as they sat in the Gryffindor common room.</p><p> </p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know you're dear friends like I was with Severus, but you need to distance yourself from him."</p><p> </p><p>"And why might that be?" Delilah was sure her cheeks were the same shade as her hair, fury flushing them at her sisters demand. She was also irritated that Lily had the audacity to compare Severus to Regulus, it was insulting.</p><p> </p><p>"There's a war coming Delilah, and I won't have my little sister on the wrong side. I know you're not naive, I know that you've read the papers. Things are escalating, Regulus will be among their ranks soon enough, even Sirius can see it." Lily leaned forward over the table, her voice now a hushed whisper "Dumbledore has formed an alliance. It's an Order that myself and the boys are joining the second we leave Hogwarts. I would like it if you joined us." Delilah stared at her sister's preposterous statement.</p><p> </p><p>"So, you don't mind if I die in a war, as long as I'm on the right side?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's not what I meant and you know it. You know what Regulus's fate is, as I know Severus's. Do you believe he'll think twice before aiming his wand at you?" The words didn't completely resonate with her because Regulus was her best friend, Regulus was the boy who held her in her darkest moments because he was the promise of coming through the other side.</p><p> </p><p>"There's no such thing as heroes and villains! There's only people thinking they're better than one another. What is it that separates us from Death Eaters? We just tell ourselves a different lie."</p><p> </p><p>Regulus and Delilah's promises were forever and now someone was asking her the inevitable. Lily's hand grasped onto her sisters, sensing the immensity that she had placed on her. "Hate and love are separated by a very thin line, you have to know which side you're on Delilah." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't understand-"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you trust me?" Lily's eyes magnetised her sister's, it was like staring at the better version of herself.</p><p> </p><p>Delilah knew she was the grey area between good and bad, although things never seemed that simple to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I do."</p><p> </p><p>"Then you know enough." Delilah wasn't sure if the difference she would make would be deafening or meagre, but she knew it was a difference she <em>had</em> to make. "I'll love you no matter what." Lily kissed her sister's cheek before heading up to her dorm, leaving Delilah in a room full of strangers who whispered about her with distaste. They couldn't understand how Delilah struggled to grasp the concept of good and evil when her sister seemed to understand it so perfectly. So she left the Gryffindor common room, her mind circulating Lily's words and also her lie. There was no way her sister could love her from the opposite side of the battle line.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner was in full swing when Regulus noticed Delilah skulk in the Hall. It unsettled him that there was a lack of spring in her step, her eyes were lacquered with a gloom that had no place on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Remind me why you two aren't dating already?" Evelyn commented, noticing Regulus's attention diverting to the Ravenclaw table.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd destroy her."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure she'd be into that." Their small group of friends inclined their heads in agreement, even Nott seemed to approve of this statement. They were all on the path to evil, but not quite utterly consumed yet.</p><p> </p><p>"Evelyn I can barely fall asleep let alone fall in <em>love</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Um, Regulus?" Leo pointed towards where Delilah should be sat, but instead, she's racing out of the Hall.  Jumping to his feet, he's chasing after her and he feels all the eyes on him, noticing Lily shake her head he picks up his pace. There's the receding sound of her footsteps and he knows where she's going before she's even made up her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a short cut, Regulus makes it to the Astronomy Tower moments before she's colliding into him. Shoving him away, she stands on the opposite side of the room, staring at him and Regulus had never been so afraid than when he looked in her eyes and saw the possibility of her rejecting him.</p><p> </p><p>"Delilah-" He takes hesitant steps towards her, like a cornered animal. "Tell me what's happened and I'll fix it."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm scared! I'm scared of your anger at the world and I'm terrified that you'll do something you'll regret." She points to him accusingly, it's worse than if she slapped him round the face.</p><p> </p><p>"You needn't worry about me-"</p><p> </p><p>"But I am Regulus! Of course, I am! How can I not be when you give me no other choice!"</p><p> </p><p>"If I remember correctly, you were the one who sketched me. <em>You</em> were the one who wandered over to my bed and irritated me. I never asked for you." Regulus's lie fell from his lips easier than falling to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He'd seen her in the Hospital corridor all those year's ago and he was fascinated. Requesting to move to her ward, he was surprised when he was allowed, he only wanted to study her from a distance, but then she waltzed over to him with that stupid fucking smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd do it again. I just want you to see things from my perspective. Muggles aren't-"</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me something, Delilah. Does the lion apologise to the lamb for being at the top of the food chain? No. They accept their role and have a <em>feast</em>. What are you, Delilah? The lion or the lamb?" She knew that she was the lion, she felt it wound into her anatomy, her role was never to lie down and submit.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm the fucking reckoning that follows. I promise you Regulus, you do not want me as your enemy." It was that ferocity which made him need her even more, which made him know she would belong with him.</p><p> </p><p>"What has Lily said to you? I'm not fucking stupid I know something's been said to worm their way into your head. You never had a problem with my fate before, so why now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Your fate!? Regulus I thought your parents just wanted you to rebel the system a little, not become a mass fucking murderer! I know you're not exactly a beacon of ethics but this, it's insane!" Delilah pulls a newspaper from her bag, tossing it to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Death Eater's rampage in London</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em>No, no, no, no</em>. He had to rectify this situation, he had to prove to her he was good, just for a little longer at least.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that what you think?" Throwing his head back in laughter, Delilah watched confused beyond her wits. "Delilah, I'm not going to kill anyone." <em>Yes, yes he was.</em></p><p> </p><p>"My parents aren't that radical." <em>She didn't know the half of it.</em></p><p> </p><p>"We just dislike Muggles and Mudb- Muggle Borns. It doesn't mean I'm going to start killing them. You're still alive aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Did he just threaten her? And did she just feel comforted by it? "You've had some crazy ideas in the years I've known you Delilah, but this tops them all." One by one, the walls around Delilah crumble just from a single touch, but Regulus's stack themselves higher the closer she gets to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." It's a word Delilah hated to use. She was a strong believer that people were never sorry for their actions, they were just sorry that they were caught.</p><p> </p><p>"You're insane."</p><p> </p><p>"And what does that make you?" Despite rolling his eyes, he actually didn't know what he was. They settle at the edge of the Astronomy Tower, passing a cigarette between them. The desire to be Delilah's hero was dwindling against the idea of her being his personal villain.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Delilah, do you believe him?" The girl had been pacing her friend's dorm the entire night. She'd never doubted Regulus so why was she starting now?</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Of course I do."</p><p> </p><p>"So what's the problem?" Dorcas exasperated, rubbing her forehead, they'd been having the conversation for at least a few hours and the more circles they went round in the more tired she got.</p><p> </p><p>Delilah shrugged and flopped down onto the floor, crossing her legs she thought perhaps Dorcas's ceiling would give her some answers she could only deal with one catastrophe at a time. "I'll tell you what your problem is. You love the boy and you're too wound up trying to find something wrong with him, despite his issues being <em>obvious</em>, that you won't let your mind accept what your heart has been shouting at you for the past three years."</p><p> </p><p>"That's preposterous." Dorcas leant over her bed, glaring at her dramatic friend.</p><p> </p><p>"What's Regulus's favourite colour?"</p><p> </p><p>"He doesn't have one, but I'm sure it must be black. He dresses every day like he's going to a funeral, he admitted once he feels most comfortable when he's dressed sorrowfully."</p><p> </p><p>"And what's mine?" Delilah opened her mouth to answer but found the words didn't exactly come easily and she made some awkward noises like a fish out of water. "Point proved." Dorcas rolled back onto her bed.</p><p> </p><p>"That was an inadequate example. He's my best friend-"</p><p> </p><p>"Correction." Dorcas had now given up on her potions essay, "I am your best friend. Regulus is the love of your life. Well, teenage life."</p><p> </p><p>"You think so?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know so. No one looks at you the way he does Lilah. It's vaguely threatening. Like he's ready to pounce on anyone who gets too close-" Dorcas shuddered at the thought, but heat crept up Delilah's neck, and she thought about it.</p><p> </p><p>"What if he doesn't feel the same?"</p><p> </p><p>"You are the densest Ravenclaw I have ever met. Do you listen to anything I say? He looks at you like he'd kill for you and anyway, I don't think he'd be leaving hickey's all over you if he didn't at least find you attractive."</p><p> </p><p>"What-" Delilah's hand reaches up to her neck, the memories of that night were hazy, she could have sworn she dreamt Regulus was holding her, but that's all it was, a dream.</p><p> </p><p>"Say something stupid, I dare you." Dorcas held her pillow ready to launch it at the wide eyed girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck." Instead, she crawled onto the bed next to Dorcas and laid with her head dangling over the edge of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"I would like to join you in acknowledging the difficulties of your life." Dorcas laid down next to Delilah.</p><p> </p><p>"You're the worst at this comforting thing." Turning to face Dorcas, Delilah's nose scrunched as she tried to figure out exactly when she had fallen in love with the Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't pay me to comfort you, you pay me to smack you over the head every once in a while."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't pay you at all..." Delilah answered slowly. "So, I'm in love with Regulus Black."</p><p> </p><p>"Unfortunately, yes. Your heart has fallen victim to the disgusting thing that is love." The girls laughed as Dorcas's eyes flitted to a picture of Marlene pinned to her wall. Delilah hid her face in Dorcas's hair, wallowing that her heart now didn't belong to her anymore, failing to understand that it hadn't been hers for quite a few years.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"You're awfully quiet." Regulus quipped, dragging his quill over Delilah's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off." But of course Regulus continued, tickling her hand with the feather.</p><p> </p><p>"That's better." They were seated at the back of McGonogall's study class, taking notes from the board and Regulus was missing Delilah's usual scolding of him when he refused to write anything down. "What's crawled up your arse?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'd rather you didn't concern yourself with my arse thank you." McGonogall cast them a look which demanded silence and so Delilah huffed in agitation.</p><p> </p><p>"So what should I concern myself with? I've done something apparently." Throwing down his quill, Regulus leant back in his seat, staring at the girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you staring like that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm hoping you'll spontaneously combust." Delilah made that awful snorting laughter she did when Regulus tried to be funny.</p><p> </p><p>"Care to share Miss Evans?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not particularly professor."</p><p> </p><p>"I suggest you keep quiet then and stop fraternising with Mr Black."</p><p> </p><p>"We aren't <em>fraternising</em>." Delilah muttered under her breath. Regulus leant in closer, his knee brushing her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Are we arguing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." His knee moved further up her thigh, watching as she inhaled deeply, a smirk growing on his face. Delilah grabbed his knee, shoving it away from her.</p><p> </p><p>"Why is that Miss Evans?" Regulus tapped her wrist, causing yet another scowl.</p><p> </p><p>"Because you Mr Black are a unscrupulous scoundrel!" Delilah shrieked, stopping her foot down on Regulus's, the boy hissed as she packed away her things, handing her study book into McGonogall she made a swift exit. Leaving Regulus boiling in fury and confusion, he sighed loudly before gathering his things and following her down the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>"Evans!" He felt like James running after Lily when he saw her pick up pace, he lengthened his strides. What was it with these Evans girls? Why couldn't they just flip you off and stop demanding poor boys hearts. Regulus barely had a heart so it was a lot for him to try and give it to someone in the way Delilah deserved.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take him long to catch up, considering one of his steps was about three of hers. "What exactly have I done?"</p><p> </p><p>"Go away Regulus."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not falling for that again. Last time I listened to you you ignored me for a week, now stop walking and tell me what's wrong." The Slytherin was painfully reminded of leaving Delilah to her own devices when he made a remark about her sour behaviour. He'd never have actually buggered off if he knew it meant her spending the whole week with Dorcas and his brother and his stupid friends instead of him.</p><p> </p><p>"I said <em>fuck. off.</em>" Regulus growled in frustration, grabbing his infuriated friends upper arm and yanking her into a classroom, locking it behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Salazar you're so vexing! Now you're not leaving until you tell me what's got your knickers in a twist." He leant against the door, dropping his bag to the side and firmly crossed his arms over his chest. Delilah's nostrils flared, ready to scream to the top of her lungs.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course you're concerning yourself with my underwear! Move out the way." Delilah held her wand to him and it made him grin. They often had duels outside of class, Delilah often surprising him with a spell he barely recognised. Not that they'd admit it, like many over things, but seeing the other riled up, it was somewhat arousing.</p><p> </p><p>With that knowledge in mind, Regulus pushed himself from the door and walked to her wand, letting it press into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Delilah." Part of her was curious to find out what the hard way would be, so she pushed her wand further into him. "So be it." Grabbing her wand hand, Regulus twisted it behind her back and pushed her against the wall, immobilising her. Delilah found herself quite enjoying the hard way.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, <em>stop pissing me off,</em> and tell me." Regulus uttered in her ear, his breath on the back of her neck caused her to jump a little. Brushing his nose against her ear "speak up Delilah." Cooing into her ear, Delilah's heart began to thump, her breath shakily expelling.</p><p> </p><p>"You gave me hickeys." Delilah finally grits out, fighting against his tightening grip. This wasn't the first time he'd had her in this position, their friendship was after all based off of giving each other a good punch every now and then. Regulus tried to decipher how Delilah felt about this whilst wrestling with his own emotions about how he felt about it.</p><p> </p><p>"And what's the problem?" He questioned boldly.</p><p> </p><p>"The <em>problem</em> Regulus, is that you didn't tell me about something I would want to remember." Releasing her, Delilah fixed her robes, rubbing her wrists as Regulus frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought it was best-"</p><p> </p><p>"What have I told you about making decisions for me?"</p><p> </p><p>"But we're friends-"</p><p> </p><p>"Friends don't put friends in positions like that Regulus. You don't see me and Evelyn pushing each other up against walls like that."</p><p> </p><p>"No, but I'd like to." He taunted, grabbing her small hands before they could strike him.</p><p> </p><p>"You're filthy."</p><p> </p><p>"And you're a symbol of innocence?"</p><p> </p><p>"Compared to you I'm an angel." How true she was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chin up buttercup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night of the Winter Ball had approached and Delilah couldn't conceal her excitement, which in turn enthralled Regulus. Watching her stomp around the castle with a grin on her face made it difficult to compose his usual sinister countenance.</p><p>"I'll be waiting for you by the steps at nine. If you're any later I'll leave you there." Regulus called as Delilah dried her hair.</p><p>"Yes sir. Now bugger off. I'm going to Lily's to get ready." Regulus had a look of disappointment about him, he wasn't exactly her number one fan after she inspired one of their most recent arguments. "Stop being a brat and go get me a corsage." Pushing Regulus out of her room they both went their separate ways. The castle had been decorated with a variety of baubles, tinsel and fairy lights.</p><p>You were faced with a Christmas tree around every corner and the students couldn't stop smiling at one another. "Lil?" Delilah was let into the Gryffindor common room by a couple of ogling seventh years. Fighting them off, she knocked on her sister's door, waiting as long as her lack of patience would allow she entered the room and bloody wished she hadn't. "LILY!" Lily Evans was straddling a very pleased James Potter, his hands resting on her hips as hers, well they were hidden somewhere else.</p><p>Delilah quickly slammed the door shut, laughing her head off. Lily had always prided herself on self-restraint and now that had practically been tossed out the window.</p><p>"They've been at it all afternoon." Sirius appeared from the opposite dorm room, watching Delilah's face with amusement.</p><p>"And she had the audacity to talk to me about staying safe. I'll bet my wand she'll be pregnant by the time she's twenty-one." Delilah stepped past Sirius and into the dorm, perching herself next to Remus who was already dressed. "Don't you look dapper?"</p><p>"Best hope your sister doesn't catch you in here, she'll think the worst of us." Remus adjusted his tie, grabbing Sirius's attention, watching Lupin's nimble fingers.</p><p>"As if she doesn't already." Delilah teased, laying back on the bed.</p><p>"So, you're going with my brother?"</p><p>"Very observant of you Sirius."</p><p>"How has he been? I mean other than his normal odd self."</p><p>"He's been Regulus, I don't really know what to say, Sirius. I mean, I shouted at him a little about the newspaper reports but he's promised me that they mean nothing and I trust him." Delilah noticed the way Sirius pursed his lips at her statement "unless I shouldn't trust him?" She leant up on her elbows, daring him to challenge her faith.</p><p>"Of course not," Sirius replied with a juvenile grin, he still hoped his brother had time to be saved. It wasn't something he wouldn't worry Delilah with. Lily and James appeared all flustered and Sirius's lips grew into a mischievous grin "So, threesome?" Sirius held a look of severity as he proposed this to Remus and Delilah. The girl began chortling as Lily smacked the boy harshly round the head.</p><p>Yanking her little sister from the boys Lily took her to her bedroom.</p><p>"Love you Lily Flower!" Sirius called through the slammed door.</p><p>After a couple of hours of wand-waving and dabbing colours onto her eyelids, Lily let her sister look in the mirror. The frizzy auburn hair was now tamed into a perfect straight wave, falling down her back with a light shimmer on her eyelids, she wondered if Regulus would like it.</p><p>"He's very lucky," Lily admitted as she shimmied on her dress.</p><p>"I know. Could you please try to like him?" Regulus was her best friend, it mattered to her that Lily liked him, not for her approval, but so she could see how amazing he really was. Regulus's happiness mattered more to her than her own. All Delilah found herself thinking about was Regulus's happiness, Regulus's smile, Regulus's safety, Regulus's face, his lips, his lips against hers- <em>no wrong time. </em>Delilah shook the thought from her head, but not the now growing shade of red.</p><p>"It's not that I don't like him, Delilah, I just want him to save himself before he drags you down with him. I know what you're like." Delilah turned and zipped up Lily's dress.</p><p>"I know I'm your little sister and I can be reckless, but my head is screwed on properly."</p><p>"Good. No more gloom this evening." Lily grabbed Delilah's dress, watching as the Ravenclaw smiled in satisfaction.</p><p>***</p><p>Stopping at the top of the stairs, Delilah suddenly became aware of how relaxed she was. Since realising her love for the odd boy, she ceased to overthink every little detail.</p><p>The way she spoke, the way she moved, even the way she breathed, all these things that bothered her, they didn't seem to matter anymore. But maybe that's what being in love was meant to feel like. Why would you love someone who made you nervous? The butterflies still erupted in her stomach when she saw him, but it wasn't nerves, it was bliss, Delilah was captivated by loving Regulus. Dorcas appeared around the corner, her tight ball gown clung to her curvaceous figure, giving Delilah some questions about her sexuality.</p><p>"Woah..."</p><p>"I know." Dorcas gave a twirl. "He's down there waiting for you you know? And if I didn't think he was a heartless bastard I'd say he looked like a kid in a sweetshop. So why are you not down there holding his hand?"</p><p>"I just needed a moment."</p><p>"The more you think of everything that could go wrong the likelier things will. Just go and dance with the boy for Merlin's sake."</p><p>Regulus's hands began to sweat a little when it was approaching nine and she was nowhere to be seen. Dorcas had disappeared up the stairs looking for her and every possible situation was running through his mind and he didn't like any of them, but the minute she appeared around the corner, everything slowed down.</p><p>His heart rate was allowed to beat normally, and every thought cleared until he was just admiring her, the girl who he had observed from a distance was now his only point of gravity.</p><p>Approaching him down the stairs, he watched as with every step she took, the more he allowed himself to believe he could love her. Until she was in front of him, taking his outstretched hand.</p><p>"You're staring."</p><p>"Yes, I am." Delilah's lips twitched to a subtle smile.</p><p>"You look nice."</p><p>"Nice? I look a lot more than nice." And with humour lending itself to the situation, they fell into their usual roles and whilst nothing in the world was right, this was. The serenity washing over them, the way their hands felt sculpted together, this would always feel right to Regulus. "I couldn't get you a corsage."</p><p>"Regulus, you had <em>one</em>-" instead, Regulus pulled out a small velvet box from his waistcoat. Opening it, cushioned by rich green fabric, lied a thin silver band with a deep blue stone set in the middle.</p><p>"Will this do?" Delilah's mouth formed the perfect O as she stared at him, not the ring, <em>at him. </em>Placing his fingers under her chin, he closed her gaping mouth and grinned. "Delilah Evans are you speechless?" Emerald eyes watched him with such an intensity Regulus felt lightheaded, she had always seen the real him. Pushed past all the bullshit and tugged at the heartstrings he thought he had severed.</p><p>"I think it'll do." Wiggling her right hand at him, he instead took her left, slipping it onto her ring finger.</p><p>"I promise you will always come first. Do you understand?" Delilah's heart stuttered,she was unconsciously aware she longed to hear those words for so long that when he finally said them, it was like finding out there was still another chapter left of your favourite book. Well, to Delilah it did.</p><p>Making their way into the Hall, Delilah beamed at the decorations, the beauty of it all, the Hall she had been studying in only hours earlier was like a whole new world. Snow fell from the ceiling, landing gently on their clothes. Regulus didn't really notice the snow, nor the decorations, he only recognised that Delilah's hand was holding his. Out of all the boys that pined after her, all the people she could have, who would be <em>far</em> better for her, she still chose to dance with a sinner like him, and he had every intention of corrupting her.</p><p>"I feel like I should have mentioned this earlier, but I don't actually <em>know</em> how to dance." Delilah looks up at him as they stand in the middle of the Hall, preparing for the first dance.</p><p>"You tell me this slightly crucial piece of information now?"</p><p>"Well, I didn't think it would be dancing like this!" She gestures to the positions everyone was assuming, rolling his eyes Regulus placed her hand on his shoulder. Slipping one hand to her waist their freehands shifted into one another, the cool band of her ring sending sparks through him.</p><p>"You're too far away." The hand on her lower back pulled her into him, uniting them again in a way which became comfortably familiar. "Just follow my lead and do not step on my feet." The music began and Delilah's eyes widened as they began to move, and despite being dragged around the dance floor, Delilah did it with grace and decorum. Somehow.</p><p>But then they changed directions and it all got a little messy, but never did Regulus's embrace falter on her. They stumbled on in their own fashion, laughing in embarrassment, because what was the point of all this if you didn't at least have a laugh?</p><p>"I don't think ballroom is my speciality." Delilah was panting a little as they sat down with a few of their friends at a table, sipping on the spiked punch.</p><p>"My creased shoes will have to agree with you there." Before Delilah could remark on the ghastly state of her own shoes, there was a loud bang followed by a few shouts, most of them consisting of 'run' and McGonagall and Lily thundering after two boys.</p><p>"BLACK! POTTER GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Fireworks had gone off at the far end of the Hall, lighting up the bewitched sky.</p><p>"The shame he brings to the family name." Regulus was only partially joking.</p><p>"Mortification is a lovely look on you darling." Delilah pressed her red lips to his cheek before allowing herself to be whisked away into the frenzied crowd, as it jumped around with the rock music which now filled the Hall. Slender fingers brushed over the stain of red and made no move to rub it away, Regulus for once looked something other than sardonic as he watched Delilah do what she presumed as dancing.</p><p>"Only a week to go now." Peter Pettigrew had managed to wiggle out of trouble, only to settle down next to trouble himself.</p><p>"What are you babbling on about Pettigrew?" Reluctantly turning his attention to the mousey boy, he looked down at their inner left forearms. Regulus looked down at his own, clenching his fist, he felt the veins rise and curiosity sink in as he wondered what the Dark Mark would burn like.</p><p>"Will we be expecting visitors?" Peter gestured to Delilah.</p><p>"<em>No</em>. We won't. I'd refrain from looking at her in that manner again if I were you. You'll find breathing incredibly problematic otherwise." Regulus apprised, sipping his drink. "Now," turning to Peter, offering a bitter smile "bugger off, I'm trying to enjoy myself." Despite being a year younger than Peter, he still found himself being identified as his leader, it wasn't flattery, it was a nuisance.</p><p>All the potential Death Eater's actually looked at Regulus in this manner, waiting for his direction. It was all in preparation for later was what he told himself, he had to learn leadership sooner or later and Delilah was his practice for dealing with those sneaky little rebels. As if summoning her, she sauntered towards him, pulling him up by his tie and towards the dance floor. "Oh no, I don't dance to music like this."</p><p>"Follow my lead." Delilah retorts, the scent of liquor ghosting her breath. Shimmying her shoulders the music seemed to suit her and despite his reluctance, Regulus too had begun to dance. It wasn't long before his tie was askew, buttons undone and there was most definitely headbanging. Delilah was wild with pleasure, letting every thud and crash of drums undulate through her. Until the music began to fade, and it was replaced with the polar opposite.</p><p>Marvelled by the immediate change in her, Regulus was once again guiding the Ravenclaw back into his arms. It wasn't as formal as the first dance, and to rest her head against his chest was more than fine with Regulus. Students began to partner off and it seemed less crowded as they swayed. Just gently rocking back and forth, Regulus lowered his head, his nose grazing Delilah's temple, she took his hand in hers, holding it between them. Regulus's pesky fingers began brushing over her wrist the way they usually did when he wasn't in complete control of himself.</p><p>"Delilah?" Now was good a time as any. In fact, this seemed perfect, far too perfect. Regulus didn't completely know what falling in love felt like, but he promised himself he wouldn't fall into <em>feelings</em> with Delilah.</p><p>But <em>then</em> he found that it was four am and he couldn't sleep because all he thought about was Delilah. He thought about her consistently anyway, but late at night, thoughts were far more dangerous.</p><p>They let you wander into a place where anything could be possible.</p><p>"Mmm?"</p><p>"If I told you I believed I might be in love with you, would you let me? Love you that is." Delilah kept her head tucked under his chin as he uttered those important words.</p><p>Regulus didn't get nervous, he was a Black, they were far too superior for such meagre feelings. They were to concern themselves with things such as power and wealth. But love was its own currency that he found he lacked in. When he would return home at Christmas, it wouldn't be to a family, it would be to a business proposition. His parents would offer their best son in return for protection and status. Love was something people disillusioned themselves with, it clouded your judgement. The perfect magic trick controlling our hearts. So why would Regulus let himself fall victim to something so dangerous?</p><p>Because Delilah Evans was born erratic and enigmatic, and Regulus loved a good puzzle.</p><p>"Dorcas seems to think I've been letting you for years." It's a risk to love someone, because what if it doesn't work out?</p><p>Then on the other, you had the even more looming prospect, what if it <em>did</em> work out?</p><p>Love is the most intimate form of self-destruction, but if she said yes, it would be mutually assured self-destruction.</p><p>So, she did say yes in the most obvious way. Skimming her tongue over her cherry lips, drawing Regulus closer until finally, after years of friendship dancing around the situation his lips were irrevocably melting against hers.</p><p>With an eagerness that pushed Delilah backwards, Regulus's arms coiled around her tighter than if he were nose-diving on his broom. Her mouth was tender and welcoming against his slightly chapped lips, the same mouth which foul words tumbled from was now messily encapsulating his. Red smearing across his lips, his tongue dragged across her bottom lip, Delilah let out a whimper that brought a pleasant surprise to Regulus and a dusting of red to creep up his neck and along his cheeks. Fisting his shirt, Delilah relished the way Regulus's hands felt her body, the one he had seen and handled for years, but roaming it like it was undiscovered land.</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes."</p><p>"I'd be a little concerned if you took it as a no." Cupping his face, their breaths mingled, eyes remaining tightly shut it dawned on them that they now both had permission to do this whenever they liked. Regulus tested the waters, kissing her again, pulling back quickly in case she decided she would hit him. But Delilah remained tender, a light chuckle sounding from her. Finding his lips again, it didn't feel strange, it felt natural, like they're sole purpose was to kiss one another, it was a purpose neither would really argue with.</p><p>Because if they both felt that stirring in their stomachs, that wooziness in their heads, the numbness of their legs but the heaviness of their lips, then how on God's green Earth were they ever expected to stop.</p><p>And if in the end, all they learnt was how to heal from a broken heart, at least it would be a rare achievement to have.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sticks and stones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You don't have to go. Could always kidnap you. Or something in that region." Delilah tangled her legs in Regulus's, wrestling on top of him to keep him on his bed. It was the day the Hogwarts express was leaving for Christmas and the Evans's decided against returning home to a household which would make the holiday torturous. Yet Regulus had to return home, he had to face his parents and the unavoidable fate he decided for himself.</p><p>"You haven't met my parents, trust me, I have to go. I want to." But as he said this, he tightened his grip around Delilah, as she sighed. "It's only a week."</p><p>"You know how I feel about time. It's a social construct and it moves far too slow. Did you know-"</p><p>"Probably not, but I'll live without the knowledge." Looking up at him, Delilah glared, "tell me when I get back."</p><p>"<em>If </em>you come back."</p><p>"You do say some stupid things. I love it, makes me feel incredibly clever." Quickly restraining her, Delilah couldn't flick him but instead heaved herself off the bed, scowling at Regulus's packed trunk. Opening it up, she threw his belongings across the room before pulling out a black sweater. "That is my most expensive sweater, put it back."</p><p>"No, this is my guarantee." No one ever said no to Regulus, yet Delilah had a pass to say almost anything. Especially when she whispered the dirtiest things in his ear. Their new game was to see who would crack first. In class they'd utter the most obscene propositions in the others ear, because they sat together in almost every class. The first to rush to the bathroom or bite their lip lost. The winner of course received the pleasure of actually enacting the propositions, Regulus really didn't mind losing on these occasions, he'd do anything just to taste Delilah-</p><p>Slipping the jumper over her head, they came to the unspoken agreement it looked far better on her anyway. There was a knock at the door and it was time for him to head home. "I hate Christmas," Delilah grunted with distaste as she submitted herself into his arms, his chin resting on top of her.</p><p>"Me too." Kissing the top of her head, they left his dorm room and made their way through the castle to the carriages waiting for them. Everyone was hugging one another goodbye, tears and smiles soldered onto their faces. The only thing Regulus wished for was that she would come with him, but he couldn't do it to her, not when all she believed to see in him was light.</p><p>Whether it was love or simply that Delilah was too afraid to look, she was stubbornly adamant that Regulus Black, whilst far from the conventional term of good, he wasn't as evil as people thought.</p><p>They never were competent at saying goodbye so instead, they didn't, with a curt nod of his head and a rolling of her eyes, Regulus's departure from Hogwarts pained Delilah a little more than she had expected.</p><p>"Come on, you're spending Christmas with us." Lily had appeared and hooped her arms through her sisters, pulling her back towards the warmth of Hogwarts and out of Regulus's view. Lily cast another glance back at the carriages, praying that perhaps they would stay away from her sister.</p><p>***</p><p>The train ride home had been painful for Regulus, having to listen to everyone talk excitedly around him whilst the majority of the Slytherin's in his compartment stared dully out the window. Leo had been comforting Evelyn, assuring her it wouldn't hurt as much as she thought. Regulus, on the other hand, he hoped it did, branding wasn't ever going to be a nice process, they didn't deserve it to be painless after all, they were selling their souls.</p><p>For reasons he couldn't understand, they all had to attend Malfoy Mansion, they all trudged slowly behind Regulus, breaths hitching as he pushed open the gate with carelessness, the whole process bored him.</p><p>Regulus's peers gasped as they entered the stately dining room and there <em>he</em> was. The Dark Lord sat with all the air of command about him, Regulus didn't falter as he sat down beside the Lord he would happily serve.</p><p>If he could trick his mind into accepting this, it would make everything smoother. Regulus wasn't sure what he wanted in life, this was the role he had been born into, would he surrender and rule the wizarding world, or rebel and die at the hands of a maniac.</p><p>Without Regulus, his families prospects were like that of a dark long corridor with no end, his parents had done things in their lives which at the time appeared right, even moral in their violent immorality and now Regulus stood with their religion weighing on his shoulders.</p><p>The piercing red eyes glimmered in amusement at Regulus's bravery, his parents had told him not to speak unless spoken to, do nothing without the Lord's approval, don't even breath in his direction. So, naturally, Regulus did the opposite. Walburga's eye caught him and for a second, it was concerned. It wasn't that she wasn't proud of her sons, Regulus was sure somewhere deep, deep, very fucking deep down that she loved Sirius, it was just a different matter in whether she was allowed to express that love. Regulus wondered if his mother would recognise him after this ordeal.</p><p>"My Lord." Regulus bowed his head as the other students gathered around the table, their parents standing in the shadows, reminiscing on when they received their Dark Marks. Regulus studied the <em>thing</em> before him, human wasn't the right word. Human's were whole. They were entirely conscious and present, but the Lord had some dark ethereality about him that made Regulus uneasy. Red eyes contrasted the chalk-white skin and if it weren't for his shattered appearance, Regulus might be bold enough to assume he could have once upon a time been human.</p><p>"Black. How fine you turned out to be. I had such hopes for your brother-" The white tip of Voldemort's wand turned the boys head, examining the gaunt features, hollowed cheeks. Eyes far too judicious for his liking, but Voldemort assured himself it would soon be vanquished. "But you, have surpassed all expectations. You have brought us the most youthful of your family" Voldemort gestured to the young Narcissa, Lucius clutching her hand. Bellatrix's keen countenance as she leant as close as possible to Voldemort. "But no Andromeda?" There's a challenge in his voice.</p><p>"My Lord, Andromeda is wayward, she has chosen the same obtuse path as my brother. We will be rid of them soon." Voldemort almost grinned at Regulus's answer. But really Regulus admired Andromeda, she had chosen love over war, something he wasn't sure if he was yet strong enough to do. Despite himself, he respected his foolish cousin.</p><p>"Such like myself. You have such promise in your veins Regulus. Come, you shall have the honour first." There's a scrape of chairs and Regulus followed Voldemort to a room clad with mirrors at every edge, seeing himself in every possible angle, he not once sees himself the way Delilah might. Gesturing to the chair in the middle of the room, Regulus sits and he's no longer bored, he's filled with an odd lust. That's when he realised what the mirrors are for.</p><p>To see every ounce of yourself become claimed by poison. To watch as you're no longer your own being, but owned. Voldemort wanted his victims to know that they were evil, in the core of their being, he and they were almost identical.</p><p>Voldemort's words reverberated inside him, he had promise, he was destined for the greatest of legacies. With this knowledge, he knew he could protect Delilah, knew he would keep her safe no matter what, because no one would dare question him, like wizards might be given the Order of Merlin, Voldemort's words were heeded by every single Death Eater. Regulus was favourited, and this would result in fortunes of respect.</p><p>Chains appeared from the tip of Voldemort's wand, winding and constricting Regulus's body, tugging up the sleeve of his left forearm, his blood froze as Voldemort's finger trailed over the unstained skin. Pressing the tip of his wand into the skin, Regulus lets his head tilt back, inhaling every ounce of air he can before the spell is muttered.</p><p>It's like scolding water being poured over his skin, the air he's just inhaled is fighting to be released in a scream. Clenching his first, his nails don't just bite into his skin, they <em>rip it apart</em>, the cool blood trickling onto the floor barely offers any relief from the fire blazing throughout him. Evil consumes everything in its wake, eating him alive, Regulus feels it sucking the fight from within him.</p><p>Every fibre is being boiled as the ink of the mark begins to appear, Regulus forces himself to look, forces his eyes open falling on the curling snake beginning to reside on his arm. This was his surrender.</p><p>Until he can't look again and its blunt pain rocketing up his spine, ripping apart every muscle and replacing it with pure malevolence. The ink burns into Regulus and he's doubled in pain, gritting his teeth, shuddering with every breath the feeling of his skin being peeled off and replaced with some dark twisted honour.</p><p>It's excruciating because all he can think of is Delilah, her smile, those lips against his and it makes the experience all the more grievous. Love wouldn't save him, his whole life he'd been deprived of affection, so he began to lick it from the tips of knives, the reward greater than the threat of being cut. But it would never be enough to vanquish the void which his parents were so assured resided in him.</p><p>Voldemort finally lifted his wand, leaving Regulus hysterical with distress. Chains slowly slither back after cutting into his skin. A few ragged breaths and Regulus feels he can finally stand, looking in the mirror, he's the man they all expect him to be. Eyes dark with deprivation, taking a moment, he wipes the blood from his hands, readjusting his cuff link and straightening his suit.</p><p>"You have promise Regulus, do not give it up for such mercurial things." Voldemort rests a hand on his shoulder like a father might a son.</p><p>"Thank you, My Lord." Inured drips from his tongue and he's laved over with indifference.</p><p>Opening the door, the faces turn to him with hopes that he'll say it's not too bad. Scanning over their faces, he scoffs. They won't make it, their insides will turn on them and they'll either pass out from the pain or perhaps even die. His parents on either side, he felt his mothers loss, he was no longer her son, but a pawn in the game she didn't teach him how to play.</p><p>Marching out the room with his head held high, his neck twitches with the Dark Magic now making itself at home in his veins. Before quickly stopping, a smile appearing as he turns to the room "Ten Galleon's Pettigrew screams the loudest." Uneasiness ripples through the table before Leo is grinning.</p><p>Maybe some of them will make it.</p><p>***</p><p>"Will you stop moving!" Delilah sighs, grabbing ahold of Sirius's face as she draws the black pencil across his eyelids.</p><p>"Well, you're prodding my eyes."</p><p>"Stop being a little bitch. You're the one who wanted the eyeliner."</p><p>"I didn't think it'd be this painful!" Sirius's eyes flinch again and Delilah growls in frustration, for a moment he's still and she quickly connects the lines.</p><p>"That took far longer than necessary." Sirius stands from their seats on the floor, sauntering over to the mirror to inspect the dark black rimming his eyes, Delilah watches him smile at himself as Remus's eyes drag over the boy. "See something you like Remus?"</p><p>"Indeed I do." Remus leans off his bed, hooking his fingers through Sirius's belt loops before pulling him on top of him and closing the curtains around his bed.</p><p>"Get a room!" James tosses pillows towards them as Marlene ducks out the way.</p><p>"You're in it! Will you all just bugger off so I can fucking destr-" There's a smacking sound and Sirius winces before they both appear from behind the curtains, the black liner now more smudged than ever. The boys smile at each other, Remus apologising with small kisses along Sirius's shoulders, Sirius finally gives in, leaning his head into Remus.</p><p>They all gather around Sirius's radio in the middle of the room, each Christmas the station would dedicate a year to a Muggle band and this year they'd chosen their favourite- ABBA.</p><p>Sirius was practically vibrating with excitement, Remus was rolling his eyes but brushing Sirius's hair from his face. Lily was curled into James and Delilah hoped they would always remain that way.</p><p>Marlene settled beside Delilah, wiggling her brows in excitement they listened in anticipation for the song until the tune of 'Take a Chance' on me came flooding from the radio. Without another word, they were on their feet prancing around the boy's dorm room, singing to each other in terrible voices.</p><p>James swinging from his bedpost as Lily buried her head in her hands, only for Sirius to jump on the opposite bedpost, intertwining their hands.</p><p>When the chorus came, they danced and threw their arms above their heads, the outside world listening in on their fragment of happiness. Remus pulled Sirius to him, singing lowly to him before cupping his face, pressing those devilish lips to his.</p><p>Delilah's thoughts instantly went to Regulus, wondering if he was okay. Hoping his Christmas was just as exciting as hers, but she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that the Black household wasn't specialised in happiness. So she would be his joy, she would be the one to hold him and sing to him, no matter how much he despised her muggle roots. If he'd let her.</p><p>The week dragged on with Delilah at Hogwarts and Regulus flitting between Grimmauld Place and Malfoy Manor. He'd seen things he would wish on his worst enemy, the screams of muggles rang through his ears as the train brought them back to Hogwarts. The snow was coming down heavily as they pulled into Hogsmead station, looking outside the window, he hoped to see Delilah among the faces, but of course, he didn't. Knowing she hated the cold, she'd probably be bundled up in her common room and he wouldn't see her at least until tomorrow afternoon.</p><p>"Come on Regulus. We're back." Evan nudged his friend from his seat, Evelyn was already off the train having kept to herself the whole holiday no one really asked her any questions. They'd all changed since the mark, most notably Bellatrix, she was a little crazed before, but now she was bordering insane. Stepping into the snow, Pettigrew cast him a look from the other end of the platform, Regulus had won his ten Galleons.</p><p>Trudging up the path, there were a few figures standing at the top of the hill, and when they turned, one of them came tearing down the hill at an alarming speed. Flashes of red hair, Regulus had barely enough time to set his luggage down before Delilah was jumping into his arms, sending them toppling into the snow.</p><p>"Merry Christmas Reggie." Her nose and cheeks bright red with the cold crashed against his skin, his lips warming hers up as they moved gently against one another.</p><p>"And you couldn't wait for me in the warm?" Delilah shook her head as she stared at him, his black hair sprawled in the snow like ink, inspiring her to kiss him again, he looked beautiful. "You're going to break your present." Sitting up in the snow, the students looking at them oddly, Leo simply grinned. Regulus dug around in his bag for her gift, turning around Delilah had hers already in hand for him.</p><p>Leaning back on his hands, he watched with a small smile as she tore open the gift that took him longer to wrap then he'd care to admit.</p><p>"Regulus-" Her mouth fell open as she held the camera.</p><p>"It's not one of those Muggle ones. It's the bewitched one, so you can really capture the memory." Grinning like a child, she quickly snapped a picture of him. "I don't think I thought this through properly."</p><p>"I don't think you did either. I love it." Kissing the tip of his nose, she quickly tried to steal away the present she had got him.</p><p>"That's not how presents work Delilah."</p><p>"It's nowhere near as-" Regulus pulled out his wand casting Silencio as he peeled back the paper, revealing a smooth wooden box. "Always wanted one of these." Delilah threw a small snowball at him as he scowled, opening the box, he was hit instantly with memories he had forgotten.</p><p>The box was filled with small trinkets of things they had done together, the receipt from the first time they went to Flourish and Blotts, a crinkled ticket from the Weird Sisters they saw a few years ago. Dried flowers identical to the ones Delilah had woven through his hair summers ago, a bracelet of their house colours woven together they'd tried to make in the third year. Delilah had somehow even managed to get their hospital bracelets from when they first met, now she was really tugging at his gristly heartstrings.</p><p>All the while Regulus looked through the memories, touching everything he'd get snippets of the memories, smells, sounds even the feeling of the sun on his face when he held onto a copy of the book they read together about dragons in Romania and the centaur colonies in Italy. They promised each other they'd go one day.</p><p>"Flesh memories-" He whispered, every bone in him was numb from the cold, but when he looked at Delilah nervously chewing her lip he was overcome with affection, his spell dropping.</p><p>"It's quite a tricky spell, I wasn't sure if-" Her face was in his hands and he was fervently pressing his lips against hers, capturing every doubt she had and disregarding them instantly. Relaxing into him, her body eased and Delilah wound her gloved hands through his hair, skimming her tongue along his bottom lip.</p><p>"I love it. I love <em>you</em>."</p><p>The sarcastic remark died in her throat as Delilah looked at Regulus, his eyes pleading with her to say it back.</p><p>"I love you Regulus." Helping each other to their feet, Delilah grabbed one of the trunks from Regulus, wrapping herself into him, his arm kept her close to him as they walked towards Hogwarts. Delilah under his right arm gave him a sense he had a chance at being content, whilst the burning of his left reminded him of his commitment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>